First Day in College
by ottomatic21
Summary: The Rockets go to college, how will it go? Will going away from home be a traumatic experience, or will it be an experience they'll never forget? This is a short story.


First Day of College- Fan fiction by Aaron Harris

"Come on, we'll be late getting to campus!" Reggie exclaimed. "Okay, okay!" Otto replied. The Rocket siblings were excited about going to college and the adventures that were going to happen. Otto, at 18 years of age was about 6 foot tall, still had the shades and the auburn dreadlocks! He had played on the Diablo Canyon High Basketball team and averaged 25 points a game and 6 assists a game. Reggie at 19, meanwhile got her first article written for TIME magazine, telling everyone about Ocean Shores. The kids were packing everything from their room and into the dormitory of Ocean Bluffs College. Otto and Reggie were particularly saddened because they lived here for their whole life, because a lot of good things happened over the last 10 years. Madtown, Rocket Beach, The Shore Shack, Wishing Waters, Mount Baldy, you name it and it was memorable.

Ray couldn't believe his kids were ready to go to college. He was bawling like a baby. "Ok guys, let me take your pictures before you leave. I'm really going to miss you guys." Reggie said "Don't worry pops, we'll be fine, we'll visit the gang every weekend." This reality set on Otto. He's been with Twister his whole entire life, and now they would be separated for what seemed like forever. Otto and Twister were like what Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen were on the Bulls, inseparable. The two knew each other since they were just babies. Otto flashed back to the time when they went into the Back Bowl. It was thrilling, as Otto recalled, with a goat eating Twister's hat. Otto was just laughing when he thought of the flashback. Ray looked at Otto quizzically and asked "What's so funny?" Otto recalled "Remember the 'mutant goat' Twister found in the back bowl? That was all time!" Reggie couldn't believe Otto was laughing about that "Otto, you could have seriously died in that. It wasn't that funny!" Her brother just ignored that and put his keys into the Jeep Wrangler and packed the last of his stuff into the car. And off they were to college.

The first thing when they arrived to the campus was to marvel at its grandeur statue of the college's president, "Conroy Blanc Sr." No way! Otto couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. The father of the Madtown skate park operator? Reggie noticed this on the statue "No way, this is TOO weird. Let's go get our books Rocket Boy!" Otto hated being called Rocket Boy, even though that was his nickname and his friends called him that for 18 years. He was a man now, trying to prove that he belonged on the campus. Anyhow, he picked up his class schedule and he was going to take Management 101: Introduction to Ownership. What Otto's dream was to own Mad Town Skatepark after Conroy retired from there. The teaching took too much of a toll and announced that he'd close down the skate park in 4 years, unless there was a willing successor. He never would want to see the skate park close.

Reggie and Otto, after getting their books unlocked their room and put their stuff down. It took them about an hour to unload all the stuff, including a CD Player Otto put on the window sill, playing Shaffika's hit about 7 years ago, called "Get Dancing". It reminded him of his best friend Twister and the Beach Break about 7 years ago. Otto again, day dreamed about his past as he was making the bed about Twister acting goofy during that time. Reggie snapped him out of it as there would be student orientation happening right in 10 minutes in Newcomer Hall.

So, the siblings ran into the Newcomer Hall by skateboard, where to Otto's surprise, he saw the girl from his teenage years, Sunny! Sunny quickly realized that it was Otto, even though it had been 3 or 4 years since they last saw each other at the Shore Shack. "Hi Otto! I'm happy to see you again!!!! How are you doing dude?" She hugged him tightly as a teddy bear before Otto could reply. "I am uh, fine, are you dating anyone else?" Sunny said "No, I missed you really bad for those 4 years living in Ocean Bluffs." She started to cry. "I would never betray you for anyone, ever!" Otto patted her on the back and said to her "It's okay! I still love you too!" Sunny smiled and showed her sweetheart, blue 18 year old eyes that left Otto stunned. "I'm taking Art this fall, what about you?" Otto stammered, "I---mmm taking Ownership 101, because my man Conroy is going to be retiring in four years and I want to be his successor!" Sunny said "That's so cool! I would love it if you could keep that park open, it kicks!!!! Here you are, I drew a picture of me and you just yesterday! Isn't it cute?"

Otto couldn't believe his eyes, she still actually loved him, even though they've never seen each other for this long of a time!!!!! Reggie took a look at the picture too, and exclaimed "Wow, Sunny, that's some good artwork. I could never draw like that!!!! You two really do love each other, don't you?" Sunny said of course we do, because we've always been that close. All three of them after a long, boring orientation went to the snack lounge and bought some Combos and Coke to share. Then, Otto had to go to basketball practice from 3 until 5.

It was around 5 and Otto was completely wiped. "I'm so wiped, I can't believe that coach Tice made us run 10 miles in the mud! He's sadistic! It's raining out there and he still makes us do that! We should be practicing basketball, not doing sadistic drills. That Bob Tice is a lameo!" Reggie couldn't believe that Tice's son could coach a basketball team, because she had him for volleyball in high school. Reggie "Don't worry, you'll make him, you just have to go show him who's the man!" "Let's eat dinner together then go to class together. I wonder who the professor is!" Otto said he didn't care because between the boring orientation where the professors there said you have to study 3 hours of homework time for every hour you're in class, or how you need to learn to write. Otto didn't give a damn about writing, because it was sports and owning Mad Town that was really important to him.

Otto and Reggie had pizza for dinner, as they headed off to their class Ownership 101. All 25 students were waiting anxiously for their instructor to come on in. Otto remarked "I have a bad feeling about this!" The professor walked in like a drill sergeant would with his troops. Reggie couldn't believe her eyes! It was Aaron! Aaron said "Hello class, I'm Aaron Harris, your instructor for Ownership 101, I am new here, and I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you. I prefer to being called Aaron, because I'm more laid back and not as uptight as those old geezers are in the English Department." The class just exploded in laughter. This was too sweet! Aaron as our professor?! Aaron, "Oh hi Otto and Reggie, how's everything in Ocean Shores? I hope Ray's still got the Shack open, because I'm going over there tonight! Anyway, I as a teacher do get a little off topic, so if any of you would help me out that would be a big plus!"

Aaron handed out the syllabus to all the students, "Now I know what they say about reading and how you should read 3 hours everyday outside of class, but since this is only a 3 hour credit course, I suggest you at least read an hour a day. In fact, I'll make it even easier. Just outline each of the chapters, and the important terms and concepts and you'll be fine. If you're not sure, I'll be in my office everyday from 3 to 5, so don't be afraid to ask questions. I'm not going to do it for you though. You have to do the work yourself. But, today I'm assigning no homework for the first day of class!" The class cheered. "See you this Wednesday, and we'll start on Chapter 1: What is an Entrepreneur?" After that session, Reggie and Otto were wiped, Ray called "Hi guys! How was your first day in college?" The siblings replied "Tiring but great overall, Aaron's our new teacher and Sunny is going to be here as well, so there's some support here already. We have to go to bed, Dad, take care!" And so, that was their first day of college, an experience they'll never forget.


End file.
